1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and a method for severing welds, in particular on vehicle bodies.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles bodies produced from sheet metal have generally been joined together in the past by spot-welding connections. If individual sheets have to be replaced during repair work, such spot connections can be undone using drilling and milling tools.
In the case of modern vehicle bodies, welds are used evermore frequently in order to achieve greater body stiffnesses. Particularly in the case of modern steel and aluminum bodies, use is made, in addition to bonding connections of laser welding methods. These laser connections have very great strength and, in addition, may be automated at a justifiable cost.
However, the severing of welds is problematic. If, in the event of repair, individual sheets have to be replaced, welds are generally severed with an angle grinder. It has been shown in practice that the exact guidance of a tool of this type is difficult. In particular, it is not possible, in the case of known angle grinders, to adequately regulate the cutting depth. This has the consequence that not only the sheet which is to be replaced, but generally also the sheet situated underneath it is damaged.